


There's Always Room for Jello

by ladybug218



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has strange ideas about what constitutes a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Room for Jello

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for a hetfic exchange on LiveJournal

"You know, I'm really getting tired of having to wear a blindfold every time I go somewhere with you."

"Aw come on, Ace, you know you love the intrigue. You probably haven't had this much excitement in your entire life."

Rory sighed. She really didn't understand her attraction to Logan. He was completely the opposite of every other guy she'd ever dated. But for some reason, she kept allowing him to talk her into doing these crazy things that she never in a million years thought she would do.

"Are we there yet?"

"You sound like you're five, Ace. We're almost there. Just relax."

A few minutes later, the car slowed and made a wide right turn. Rory could hear the sound of gravel crunching beneath the tires. She guessed they were in a driveway and sure enough, the car came to a stop after traveling about fifty feet. 

"All right, Ace, we're here. Just hang out one minute and I'll help you out of the car."

"Why can't I take my blind fold off?"

"Because I said so."

She sighed again. Going along with Logan's games was definitely not her normal style. She wondered why she had butterflies in her stomach. She didn't have time to contemplate it though, as she soon felt Logan's hand on her elbow, leading her out of the car and carefully down the gravel driveway. She could hear faint voices but couldn't make out what anyone was saying.

"All right, Ace. You can take the blind fold off now."

Relieved, Rory reached up and removed the black satin sleep mask. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in her surroundings.

Logan laughed at the expression on her face. "What's wrong, Ace?"

"That's a swimming pool full of jello."

"And people wonder how you got into Yale."

"Why is the swimming pool full of jello? Whose pool is it? Do they know it's full of jello? Won't the jello clog the filter?"

Logan shook his head. "Always with the questions, Ace. If you're not careful, people might start to think you're a reporter."

Rory didn't have a chance to retort because a group of people suddenly appeared on the pool deck. For the first time, Rory realized that there was a large house to her right. She turned to Logan to ask what the people were going to do, but her question was caught in her throat when the people on the deck took off their white terry cloth robes and didn't have anything underneath. Someone inside the house apparently had a microphone and he counted down, "Three... Two... One... Jump!" At the word jump, everyone on the deck jumped into the pool of jello.

Logan applauded and turned to Rory. "So whattya think, Ace?"

"That can't be hygenic."

He laughed. "Come on. We're going inside." He grabbed Rory's hand and led her into the house. "You can go in there to change," he said, pointing at a silver and pink bathroom. "There should be a robe for you."

"What?"

"We're going to take a turn in the pool," he replied, a mischevious grin spreading across his face.

"I am not skinny dipping in a pool of jello with a bunch of strangers."

"Of course not, Ace. You're way too repressed for that. But you are going to skinny dip in a pool of jello with me."

"What?"

"The jello pool is just the first stop. It's an obstacle course. By the time you and I change and go out to the pool, they'll all be long gone. And we can swim in the jello."

"I'm not so sure about this."

"You weren't sure about jumping off the platform at the campground either, but you enjoyed it. You need to let go of your repressions and just jump in."

"Jump in to a pool of jello."

"Jump into life, Rory. You have no idea how much you miss by being on the outside." With that, Logan turned and walked into the blue and black bathroom across the hall. 

Rory went into the bathroom he had directed her to, sat on the closed toilet and thought about what he had said. She had never considered herself as repressed or as an outsider before. She was only starting to realize how many things there were to see in the world and how many experiences she had passed by. With new resolve, she stripped down and donned the white terry cloth robe hanging on the back of the door.

She exited the bathroom and found Logan sitting next to the door that led to the deck. He was also wearing a white robe. He smiled when he saw her.

"I knew you'd come around, Ace."

She didn't say a word, just walked out on to the deck. Logan jumped up and followed her. They stood on the deck, sizing each other up silently.

"Well, it's now or never," Logan said, untying the belt of his robe.

"Now or never," Rory repeated, untying her own robe. After a moment's hesitation, she pulled it off and let it drop to the deck. She had a fleeting thought of panic, hoping there was no one else in the vicinity. But her actions had definitely surprised Logan and she liked having the upper hand for a change.

Logan quickly followed her lead and dropped his own robe. He was not shy about checking her out and she followed his lead and checked him out as well. She chuckled to herself as the thought crossed her mind that she'd gone so long in her life without seeing a naked man, and now she was seeing her second one in a matter of months. 

After a few long minutes, Logan looked her in the eye. "You jump, I jump, Jack," he taunted her with her own words.

She smiled, turned and jumped into the cold, slimy jello. She looked over her shoulder and saw the admiration on Logan's face. He didn't waste any time in joining her.

"I'm impressed, Ace," he finally said.

"Why?"

"I didn't think I'd really be able to get you to do it," he confessed.

"Because I'm so repressed?"

"Admit it, you never would have dreamed of doing something like this before you met me."

"That is very true. It takes a unique mind to come up with the idea of filling a swimming pool with jello. But you were right, Logan."  
"I was?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"That I need to jump into life. I need to stop observing and start experiencing."

"Really? I was just trying to talk you into doing this."

"Well, it worked. But you know what really convinced me?"

"No, what?"

"You called me Rory."

Confusion flickered in Logan's eyes. He was trying to remember what she was talking about, but before he really had a chance, Rory was leaning towards him, pressing her lips softly against his. He reacted instinctively, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. 

She broke it after a few minutes. They shared a warm smile because they both knew they'd reached a turning point in their relationship.

"Come on, Ace," Logan said finally breaking the silence. "Let's shower this mess off, get dressed, and go for a nice dinner somewhere."

"Okay." Rory climbed out of the pool and picked up her robe. She thought about putting it back on, but decided it wasn't worth the mess. They walked back into the house and headed for their separate bathrooms.

"Oh, hey Logan?" She said before shutting the door.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go somewhere where we can order jello for dessert."


End file.
